


Like That Foreigner Song...

by DevilMadeMeDoIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Angsty Schmoop, Coming Untouched, Dry Orgasm, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Schmoop, Songfic, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, giving new meaning to the phrase 'touching yourself', twink!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/DevilMadeMeDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been together for a while now, but Dean always regrets that he has been with so many people in the past. He wishes he could go back in time and tell his 15 year old self that there is someone worth waiting for. </p><p>Cas gives him the chance and the outcome is one that neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That Foreigner Song...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi/gifts).



> prompt fill for Jessi: she wanted dean asking cas to take him back to when he was 14 ( i went with 15 cause it made me feel less like a pedo for some reason) so that cas could be his first. bonus points for rimming and a flashback to the awesome barn scene with BAMF!Cas. 
> 
> enjoy! :D

 

They were in the backseat of the Impala, a hunter and his angel, breathlessly wrapped around each other. The radio was playing in the background, just barely loud enough to be heard beneath the soft gasps and moans of the two men. Cas was sitting astride him, lazily rolling his hips, stroking his body against Dean’s in a maddeningly slow grind as they kissed. Cas loved to kiss him this way, all heated breath and wet, sliding tongues, using his body to hold Dean captive. Dean loved the control of his weight pressing down, pinning his lower body as Cas stroked fingers over his face, through his hair.  

 

Dean had never had anyone touch him so tenderly, never had anyone who would pull back from a kiss and stare into his eyes like they could see inside of him. Cas did. Cas knew his body inside and out, had raised him from the Pit and lovingly pieced him back together when forty years in hell had broken him. 

 

More than once Cas had held him tightly as Dean had struggled against the angel whispering in his ear that he deserved to be touched with care, deserved to be loved. To Cas, Dean would always be the Righteous Man, and he treated him with the reverence of something precious, something to be worshipped. No matter how many times Cas had forced him to listen to the words, he never stopped feeling like he was nothing compared to the pure, beautiful being that had foolishly chosen him to love. 

 

He loved Cas with everything he had, wanted to give him the entire world and everything in it. But the only thing the angel wanted was him. He thought he was a pretty crappy consolation prize for rebelling against Heaven. He was flawed, a shell of a man. The only time he felt anywhere near whole was when Cas was with him, when he would bury himself within him and fill his body with his love, his grace, his essence. Dean took and took, and the angel just kept giving. 

 

Dean was lost in the feeling of the body against him, the careful, patient slide of skin against skin as Cas fed at his lips. There was none of the desperation that had dominated their couplings in the beginning, although they still came together often starving with the need to feel each other. In the time they had been together, they had found incredible pleasure in taking their time, moving slowly and tenderly, making love in every sense of the word.

 

Cas had moved from his lips to kiss and bite softly at his neck, and his hand came up to lay over the mark his grace had seared into the skin of Dean’s shoulder. That day, Cas had gripped him tight, laid claim to him, and Dean would belong to no one else for the rest of his life. He slid his hands from where they had been resting on Cas’ hips up his back, feeling the firm muscle under skin, and the angel bit harder into his neck and shuddered as Dean stroked over his shoulder blades.

 

Cas sat up straight and he sucked in a breath as those blue eyes locked onto his. He was about to pull Cas in for another kiss when his ears picked up the song playing on the radio. Lou Gramm was crooning about it feeling like the first time and he froze.

 

_I have waited a lifetime,_  
 _Spent my time so foolishly,_  
 _But now that I’ve found you,  
_ _Together we’ll make history._

 

He closed his eyes as the song continued. Of everything he wanted to be able to give Cas, he would never be able to give him that. He had never taken sex seriously until Cas had shown him that it could be something worth remembering, had been with so many others that next to Cas he felt dirty, damaged. His first time had been memorable, only by the sheer heartbreak of it. It was the first and last time he had offered his heart to someone, only to have them destroy it and leave him feeling used and worthless. 

 

He hadn’t been aware that he had been crying until he felt Cas’ hands framing his face, his lips brushing over the tear tracing down his cheek. “Dean, look at me please.” He opened his eyes to see Cas looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. Thumbs stroked his cheekbones. “What is wrong?”

 

“I don’t know…I...I guess I just wish I could give you something that I never can.” He spoke staring down at Cas’ chest. A finger lifted his chin so that Cas could see his eyes. “All I want is you, Dean. You give me _you_ , you give me our life together. There is nothing you could give me that would mean more.” He tightened his fingers around Cas’ waist. “But that’s just it, Cas. I wish I could give you what no one else has ever had. I wish I could go back to when I was 15 and stupid and tell myself that there is someone worth waiting for.” 

 

Cas’ eyes softened. “Dean…” 

 

Suddenly he was being kissed, fiercely. He melted into that kiss. When Cas pulled back his eyes were full of something Dean couldn’t identify. “That has never mattered to me, Dean. When I raised you from perdition, you were remade, reborn. But if you wish it, it can be done.”

 

He sat back in shock. “Are you serious? You can take us back?” Cas nodded, eyes narrowed in thought. 

 

There was nothing to think about. “Do it. Please, Cas.”

 

Cas raised two fingers and touched them to his forehead.

 

************************************************************************

 

When the white spots cleared from his vision he was looking down the barrel of his own gun. He glanced at Cas who was in a similar position. At least they weren’t naked. 

 

Jesus, had he really looked this young? The kid staring them down was slim, but his shoulders were just on the verge of broadening out, arms skinny but muscled enough. He was freckle-faced and his hair was lighter than Dean’s was now, longer, sticking up all over the place from sleep. He was dressed in a white tank top and plaid pajama pants and despite the wide-eyed look of fear, he looked about a second away from shooting them both in the face.

 

“Who the fuck are you and why the fuck did you just fucking appear in the middle of my room?” He shook the guns at them as he shouted. 

 

Cas reached out and laid a hand against Dean’s back. He took a deep breath. “Okay kid, you’re probably gonna have a hard time accepting this, but…I’m you. From the future. And him?” He hooked a thumb in Cas direction. “He’s an angel. Yeah…I know, no such thing right? Well, turns out we were wrong.” The kid shook his head, but his eyes focused on Cas’ hand on him. “Oh yeah…and we’re together. He’s my…our…partner…boyfriend…whatever.”

 

The kid snorted out a laugh. “Touched by an angel. Score.” 

 

Dean growled and wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist. “He’s not a score kid. He changes our life. He brings something good to our life. He makes us better, stronger. He deserves a little respect.”

 

The kid gulped but kept up that cocky façade. “Okay. Say I believe you. Why are you here?”

 

“Can you at least put the guns away? This little chat would be a lot easier if my own damn gun wasn’t pointed in my face.” His voice was rough with embarrassment. Was he seriously going to do this? 

 

He watched the kid consider keeping the guns out. He raised an eyebrow and the kid glared at him as he flushed. He walked backward, keeping them in his sight the way Dad had taught him and tucked one gun under the pillow of the crappy double bed and the other down the back of his pants. He sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his arms.

 

Dean and Cas approached the other bed cautiously and sat next to each other. Cas held his hand out, palm up and he laced their fingers together when he grasped onto it. Cas was his rock, Cas kept him strong. He took a deep, centering breath.

 

“So…Cas, Castiel, brought me here so that I could tell you something.”  The kid just stared at him. Now or never, dude. “Okay…listen. By the time we meet Cas, we have been around the block so many damn times it’s not even funny. And the thing of it is…none of it meant anything, shit, I can’t even remember half of them.” He blushed and looked at Cas from out of the corner of his eye. Cas squeezed his hand and gave him a small nod. “I’m here to tell you that it should mean something when you do it. That first time especially, don’t just give it up to the first person who gives you a second look. If you don’t know that they care about you, and want to treat you right, don’t do it. And if you don’t care about someone, or want to treat them right, you don’t do it.” He tilted his head toward Cas. “He’s gonna tell us that we deserve love so many times that you’re gonna wanna punch him in the face, but its true kid. The sooner you learn it, the more respect you’re gonna have for yourself, and the more important it will be when you find someone you care about.” 

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. His guts were squirmy with discomfort. “That’s pretty much it. Don’t be a man-whore dude, cause trust me, I know how it ends up if you do. You remember what I said. If I remember right, you’re gonna meet a guy in about a week who’s gonna say all the pretty things you want to hear and then use you for a night and you’ll never hear from him again. He ruined it all for us. Don’t let it happen when you know better now.” He looked at Cas with a smile. “He’s worth waiting for.”

 

He had to get out of here now…he’d just said the longest string of girliest shit ever, to himself no less, and he was ready for Cas to angel-zap them out of that room and back into the Impala.

 

The kid was sitting on the bed with a weird look on his face. They walked away from the beds and turned to face each other. Cas was raising his hand to touch his forehead when a quiet word came from the bed. “Wait.”

 

They both turned back to him. “Wait…what if…what if I want to be with him now? We’re with him in the future, right? Maybe…maybe if he’s our first then I won’t even think twice about that dude you were talking about earlier.” He was flushed a deep red and picking at loose threads in his pants, not looking at them. 

 

Dean felt double shocks running through his body. One was of complete surprise. The other was a hot stab of desire. Holy shit…he had had so many dreams of this. Of Cas taking him like this. He looked at the angel then. Cas' jaw was tight, but the look in his eyes was pure heat. “Dean…” Two pairs of identical green eyes locked onto his and he huffed out a laugh. “If this is what you want…I cannot deny that I find this possibility very arousing. I love and desire you as you are now Dean, and will always, but…” Dean laughed. “I know…I was a pretty little fucker wasn’t I?”

 

The kid on the bed made an outraged sound, but gasped when Cas turned burning blue eyes on him. Cas walked over to him, raising a hand to cup his soft cheek. “Is this what you want, Dean? I will love you and want you as much then, when we meet again, as I do now. I will not force you. If you take nothing more from this than the knowledge that you are loved, and deserve that love, I will be happy.” The kid was starstruck. Wide green eyes stared up at Cas. “I want this. I...I want you. Please.”

 

Dean watched as Cas stroked his cheek, and could almost feel the ghost of it on his own face. He bit his lip as his angel tilted the face of the now shorter Dean up so that he could press a tender kiss to his hastily licked lips. He heard the kid sigh. Cas was a good fucking kisser.

 

He wanted to give them privacy, but part of him _really_ wanted to watch the thing he had fantasized about repeatedly. He opted to sit at the small table in the corner, but as he moved to sit, he heard that voice again. His voice, reedier and higher pitched than his now, but it was him. “No wait, don't go anywhere.” He looked at that face, so damn innocent looking despite what he'd already seen at 15. “You know what he likes. You know what feels good. Show me how to do it.”

 

Cas groaned and Dean smirked as he walked over to them. “You're in trouble now, angel.” He chuckled. Cas leveled his smoldering gaze at him and he was the one gasping now. Cas reached out and pulled him in by the front of his shirt and crashed their mouths together. He slipped his hands underneath Dean's jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders to land on the floor as they ate at each others mouths. He pulled away from the kiss with a sharp nip to his bottom lip and Dean whimpered. Cas shrugged out of his coat and jacket and turned back to the kid. He was drinking in the sight of Cas, they both were. It was a good sight, but only Dean knew how much better it got.

 

Cas slid a hand behind the kid's head and stepped into him for a deeper kiss, slower, more patient than the one he had given Dean, giving him time to learn the feeling. He ran his hands down the slightly trembling body before him and his fingers hooked under the hem of the tank top. He pulled it up slowly, exposing inch by inch of flawless skin. Dean at 15 carried far, far fewer scars and his skin was still creamy soft and pale. Cas tugged the shirt off and dropped it on the ground. “So beautiful, Dean.” Both Deans blushed.

 

Dean moved to press himself against Cas' back, his now very stiff length pushing against Cas' ass. Cas sighed into the other Dean's mouth as Dean pulled the collar of his shirt to the side to lick and suck at his neck. He felt gentle tugging on the shirt and peeked over Cas' shoulder to see the kid using fumbling fingers to unbutton it. When he had the shirt open, Cas pulled his tie off, and both Dean and the kid worked together to slide the shirt off Cas' shoulders and down his arms. The kid stroked hesitant fingers over Cas' waist and back as he stepped into Cas' embrace. Dean pulled his own shirt off and Cas groaned again, feeling skin pressed against him from both sides. Dean ran his fingers up and down his strong arms as he leaned in to nuzzle at his neck again. Cas jerked softly when the other Dean stood on tip toes to mirror the action. Cas raised his hands and wrapped each one around the napes of both Deans' necks.

 

Dean felt Cas move his hands to the kid’s hips and heard the gasp as he was pulled up against the angel. When Cas started to rock into him, soft moans filled the room. Dean leaned over Cas’ shoulder to whisper in the kid’s ear. “Jump. He’ll catch you.”  He looked at both of them with wide, lust hazed eyes. Cas nodded and slid his hands down to the back of his thighs. The kid jumped awkwardly, but just as Dean had said, Cas caught him and helped him wrap his legs around Cas’ waist. “Oh!...ohhh.” His head fell back as he gripped Cas around the neck and rolled his hips experimentally. “That’s it, Dean.” Cas’ voice was a low rumble and Dean wanted to kiss the soft grunts off of his lips. He stepped in to the side of them and wrapped one arm around the kid’s back to steady him, and then kissed his angel like he was trying to breathe him in. Licking into that hot, open mouth he groaned as one of Cas’ hands palmed his cock through his jeans. He bucked against the pressure and gasped out. “Bed!”

 

Cas looked at the other Dean and he nodded. “Please, bed now.” Dean got to the edge of the bed and stopped. He wasn’t exactly sure where he should go. He looked to Cas. He was comfortable letting Cas take the lead and Cas sat on the bed with the kid in his lap. “Dean, would it be alright if Dean laid nude behind you?” The kid looked at Dean consideringly, then a grin broke over his face. “Well, it’s kinda like touching myself, right? I’m ok with that.” Cas turned his gaze to Dean, ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. “Jeans. Off. Now.” He grinned at Cas and popped the button on his jeans, shucking them and his underwear down his hips as he kicked his boots off.

 

Dean slid onto the bed and sat up against the flimsy headboard, legs spread slightly. The kid stared at his semi-hard dick. “Whoa…” Dean laughed. “You’ll get there bro, don’t worry.” Cas stood and turned, climbing onto the bed still holding on to the kid wrapped around him. He knee-walked up the mattress until Dean’s legs were on either side of him. He laid the kid between them and pushed him gently until his back was pressed against Dean’s chest.

 

Cas sat back on his heels and unbuckled his belt. He kept his eyes on them, but both pairs of green eyes were latched onto his slender fingers sliding down the zipper of his slacks. His laugh was low and dark and Dean's stomach clenched. “Two of you...” Cas growled, as if he couldn't even finish his sentence. He slid off the bed and stripped out of the black pants, toeing his shoes off. The kid was staring at the long, hard length of Cas' cock and sucked in a breath. Dean always thought Cas nude was better than anything he'd ever seen in his life. Pale and perfect, the ripeness of him rode blushed pink straight out from a nest of black curls. “Jesus H. Christ...” The kid's voice was reverent.

 

“No, Castiel.” He had said it completely straight-faced, but Dean caught the tiny little flicker of mischief in his eyes. The kid burst out laughing, and Dean chuckled. Cas was learning how to joke. The laughter died off as Cas crawled back onto the bed, looking like he was going to eat them both. The kid reached down and grabbed Dean's hand. Dean squeezed back and rubbed his other hand up and down along his shoulder. “Hey...you're ok. He looks intense, but let me tell you, that's a good look. He's gonna take care of you.”

 

Cas moved up between both of their legs, sliding his hands over the kid's chest, shoulders, and up to tangle fingers in his hair. He leaned in and kissed him, his tongue coaxing his lips to part for him. When they did, Cas licked into his mouth and stroked their tongues together. Dean felt a kind of...weird pride. He had taught Cas that...and now Cas was teaching it to the other Dean. Huh.

 

The kid moaned into the kiss and then stiffened slightly before Dean felt his hips jerk forward. Cas was cupping him through his pajama pants, fingers stroking along the outline of his dick. “Cas...please.” The kid groaned. Cas bent down and kissed his neck and collarbone as his hands slipped under the waistband of the pajama pants. Dean almost laughed as the kid used his own eager hands to push Cas' hands and his pants down and off. Cas took his smaller cock in hand and ran his thumb around the head while he stroked his palm up and down the hot silky skin.

 

The other Dean's head thumped back on his chest and he panted. Cas kept a steady pace up with his hand and raised the other to bring Dean's face to his for a kiss. Dean felt the kid shift his head on his chest to watch them. His hips bucked up into Cas' hand and his fingers clenched down around Dean's. A sharp cry ripped out of his mouth and they both looked down to see his come shoot against Cas' stomach.

 

Dean and Cas groaned. Neither of them were used to Dean coming so quickly, they had forgotten that the younger Dean was a virgin and had little control over his orgasms. Cas dragged his fingers through the come dripping down his chest. He brought the fingers up to his mouth and sucked one clean, his eyes closing. When his eyes opened, Dean was licking his lips and watching him. Cas held out his hand and Dean sucked the second finger down, tasting himself on Cas skin.

 

He felt the kid sit up and Cas gasped as a hesitant pink tongue licked along his chest, the other Dean cleaning his own come off of Cas chest. Cas clenched a hand in his hair and tugged his head up to kiss him hard. Dean nudged the kid to move off of his lap and he crawled up from the headboard to kneel next to him. When Cas pulled away from the kiss, Dean crooked his finger at him until he came over. He snatched a kiss from the angel's lips before he pushed him down on the bed. Dean grabbed a pillow to put under Cas' head and then moved down between his legs. He locked eyes with the kid still sitting there with a glazed over expression as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Cas' cock. “Watch and learn, kid.”

 

Dean licked a wet stripe along the underside of Cas' cock before swirling his tongue around the head, groaning as he swallowed the taste of Cas' pre-come beaded at the tip. He pushed his mouth down around the thick length pressing heavy against his tongue. Cas groaned and slid fingers through his hair. Dean looked up at Cas and noticed his eyes turned toward the other Dean, motioning him over next to Dean. Dean sucked him down hard until Cas threw his head back before pulling off.

 

Cas laid a hand on the kids head and guided him down to his cock. Dean leaned back down and the kid mirrored him. His tongue reached out to lick along Cas' wet cock and he felt a second tongue slide against his. He watched Cas' eyes roll back in his head and grinned. The two of them licked and kissed their way up and down Cas' length. Cas' fingers were clenching in their hair. Dean used his hand to stroke Cas while he whispered in the kids ear.

 

He giggled and nodded and Cas was looking at them with a look of confusion as they took their places. Dean took one of the kid's hands and wrapped both their hands around Cas' cock. He moaned for them. Dean showed him how to stroke, as the kid bent over Cas and took the head of his cock in his mouth. He mimicked what Dean had done earlier and Dean laid flat on the bed between Cas' legs and licked along the seam of his sac. Cas cried out as their mouths worked him, the other Dean taking more and more of his length while Dean gently sucked one ball into his mouth, rolling it between his lips. “Jesus Christ!!”

 

They both pulled back like it was planned and gave him straight-faces. “No, Dean.” They said simultaneously and Cas lost it.

 

***

 

With a little bit of discussion and coordination they found themselves in their current position. Cas was sitting up against the headboard with his legs spread and his hand fisted around his own cock, stroking it lazily as he watched them in the middle of the bed.

 

When Cas had snapped his fingers and lube and condoms had appeared on the bed the kid had gaped. “Holy shit. He really _is_ an angel.” Dean laughed. “Told ya.”

 

Cas had kissed them both deeply before leaning back to look at them. “Dean I want to watch you open him up for me.” Dean had groaned, his cock achingly hard. He had looked at the kid, and he bit his lip before nodding.

 

Dean had the kid bent over on his knees, his head resting on his folded arms. Dean nudged his legs farther apart and stroked softly up and down his back. He grabbed the lube from where it laid on the bed and unsnapped the cap. He poured a generous amount over his fingers and between the other Dean's cheeks. With wet fingers he rubbed soft circles around his entrance. The kid moaned and Dean could feel the muscles tight under his fingers. He ran a hand along his spine. “Relax, I've got you. It might hurt a little at first, but I'm gonna do everything I can to make it feel good.”

 

The kid let out a deep breath and his body lost some of its tension. “Good...that's real good.” He pressed the tip of one finger inside and groaned at how fucking tight he was. He felt the kid pushing back against his finger and he wiggled it in and out. He looked up at Cas and his cock twitched at the look on his angel's face. His gorgeous blue eyes were on fire with lust, pupils blown wide and dark as he watched them.

 

When the kid felt loose enough, he slipped another finger and pushed it against his hole. He cried out as Dean slowly slid it in. “Oh fuck...it hurts.” Dean pulled him up to his knees with his fingers still inside that tight, tight body. “Cas, c'mere.”

 

All three of them were kneeling on the bed. Dean waited until Cas wrapped his fingers around the boy's cock and gave it long, firm pulls before he pumped his fingers back in. The kid was moaning hard as he was pressed between the two of them. Dean scissored his fingers, stretching the tight muscle open slowly. Cas held his hand out for Dean to pour some lube in his palm and returned to stroking. Dean leaned over and Cas kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip as they worked on the boy between them. He added a third finger when he thought the kid was ready and he keened, jerking his hips forward into Cas' hand and bucked back against his fingers deep inside him.

 

He fucked the fingers in faster and curled his them, searching for the boy's sweet spot. It had been a hell of a long time before Dean had discovered how awesome that felt, and he wanted the kid to experience it sooner rather than later. When his fingertips stroked over that little bundle of nerves the kid jumped and sobbed out, body clenching down like he'd been electrocuted and he shot another load of come over Cas' stomach. Dean grinned at Cas...they were gonna make this kid come until there was nothing left.

 

***

 

Cas laid the kid out on his back in the middle of the bed and ranged himself over him. He hooked his fingers under his knees and pulled them up to press against his chest. Dean reached between them and rolled a condom onto Cas' cock. Cas lined himself up as Dean slid the kid's head into his lap. He reached out and took hold of his hands as Cas pushed inside. The kid gripped his fingers hard and his eyes squeezed shut. A tiny, whimpering grunt slipped past his lips. “It's okay, bud. He's gonna go slow, I promise. This is normal, and it'll feel so much better in a minute.” His life was so bizarrely awesome. He was having a threesome with an angel and a past version of himself, _and_ he was talking himself through sex for the first time with his own future lover.

 

Cas thrust shallowly for a few minutes until the whimpers turned to soft, deep moans. “Oh fuck, Cas...fuck that feels so good.” The kid gasped out as Cas picked up the pace. Dean usually preferred a seriously hard fucking, but for a first time, the even, gliding strokes were perfect. Fingers clenched at random intervals on his and Cas looked up at him. “Dean....I'm going to make him come and then I want you riding me while I eat his ass.” Both Deans moaned at the angel's words. Cas rarely talked dirty, and when he did it was always _so_ fucking worth it to hear. Cas started fucking the other Dean faster, just a touch harder and wrecked sobs were falling from the kid's lips as Cas took him apart with his cock deep inside him. Cas' hands slid from his hips to under his ass and tilted his hips up just so, and the kid started screaming as his cock slammed into his prostate on every thrust. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck, fuck, I'm gonna....gonna come Cas...oh god...ohgod...” Cas leaned down as he pounded into that tight hole and ate the moans from his mouth. “Let it go, Dean...come for me.” Dean felt blunt nails digging into his skin and the kid threw his head back hard as he screamed and came for the third time that night.

 

Cas kissed the boy tenderly, stroking his sweaty hair back from his forehead. “I love you, Dean.” He leaned back onto his haunches, pulling himself carefully out. He snapped his fingers and the condom disappeared. It had been a long time since they had used condoms when they made love, it felt too good to slide into each other bare and hot. Cas laid back on the bed next to the fucked-out boy spread over the dull covers. Dean got out from underneath the kid and crawled over to Cas. He straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him, hot and sloppy, their tongues battling each other as their hands roamed over each others bodies. Dean groaned as Cas brought wet, slippery fingers to press against his hole. They had been together so long and so often, that Dean needed far less prep than he had before. In just a few minutes, Cas had three fingers fucking into him hard and fast and he was grinding his achingly hard cock against Cas'. They were both slick from pre-come and lube and Dean wanted Cas inside so badly. “Cas, angel, please...need you inside me now baby.” Cas groaned and lifted Dean enough to position himself at his entrance, and Dean pushed down on that amazing cock, taking it in completely in one long slide.

 

He was fucking himself on Cas' cock when the kid started to rouse, he rolled and Cas pressed a kiss to his lips, whispering to him as he petted his hair and face. A few minutes later the kid got shakily to his knees and moved up the bed to straddle Cas' face. Dean held out his arms and the boy grabbed onto him. He cried out as Cas licked his wide tongue over his sore hole. Dean had felt that tongue inside him, knew how fucking fantastic it felt and he groaned as Cas snapped his hips up to slam into him. He got with the program and started working his hips harder and faster. Cas was close, growling moans were muffled against the body of the other Dean, and he moaned at the vibrations of them on his skin.

 

Cas bent his knees and planted his feet on the mattress. Dean held onto the kid for dear life as Cas pounded into his ass and the kid returned his grip just as hard as Cas wrapped his arms around his waist and fucked his tongue in and out of his oversensitive hole faster and faster. They were all racing toward a mindblowing orgasm. Cas was relentless, smashing into Dean's prostate so hard he was seeing stars. The kid cried out, almost a pained sound and came dry, hunching over onto Dean and that was it. Dean clenched down hard onto Cas and came splattering onto Cas and the kid as he shouted out hoarsely. Cas pounded in for about thirty more seconds before he gripped onto Dean's hips and held him tight as a moan was torn from his throat and he emptied himself inside Dean with a rush of white heat.

 

The kid collapsed off to the side and Dean fell over onto Cas' chest. They all spent the next ten minutes remembering how to breathe and waited for their limbs to work enough to move. When Dean and Cas had recovered, Dean went to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth. Cas could have snapped them all clean, but it was important to take care of the kid the right way. Cas was stroking his forehead and whispering what were probably sweet somethings in his ear. He handed the cloth to Cas and the angel cleaned him up while Dean gathered his clothes from the ground. He and Cas helped him into his pajama pants and tank top, and they tucked him into the bed. His eyelids were fluttering, struggling to stay open and they both leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and forehead.

Cas had snapped them both clean and dressed and they were preparing for Cas to zap them back when they heard a soft “Thank you....”

 

****

 

Dean and Cas were back in the Impala within seconds and he leaned over to kiss his angel deeply. “Thank you, Cas...thank you so much.”

 

**************************************************************************

 

September 18th, 2008

 

Dean was waiting in an old barn in Pontiac. There was a hand-shaped burn on his upper bicep, a mark he'd seen once before almost 15 years ago.

 

When they had gone to Pamela to find out how he'd been raised from hell, hed heard a name he was sure he was never going to hear again.

 

Castiel.

 

His angel had raised him from hell.

 

He'd gotten Bobby to give him the summoning ritual and went out to that barn to meet the man...angel that had changed his life one insane night when he was just a teenager.

 

There had been no one else for Dean in almost 15 years. He knew he would never come close to feeling what he had felt with Cas with anyone else, ever.

 

Lightning cracked and thunder rolled as the figure of a man in a long, tan trench coat and tousled black hair appeared in the center of the barn. The lightning lit up the dark space and Dean swore he could see immense  shadowy black wings stretching across the walls.

 

The angel smiled.

 

“Hello, Dean.”


End file.
